


YEET YEET YEET YEET YEET YEET YEET YEET YEET YEET YEET YEET OISHIIIIIII DESUNE CLITH

by Anonymus_fandomTrash



Series: Grammatical masterpieces [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Eating, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Light Angst, Scents & Smells, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Trolling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 14:59:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15951710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymus_fandomTrash/pseuds/Anonymus_fandomTrash
Summary: enju mutherfuccez





	YEET YEET YEET YEET YEET YEET YEET YEET YEET YEET YEET YEET OISHIIIIIII DESUNE CLITH

**Author's Note:**

> enju mutherfuccez

"mmmm kenki ken mmm smul such oichi" crzy muraki mqn sed 2 blud on clch.

tehn kinke ken srtut in.

"wut teh fucc kenki sei 2 murski dood.

" mmmm fukend nom noms bitch" sed da suut dood

"fucxend rood i is nut num nims u mother fuccer"

**Author's Note:**

> i nuy hi I onli had won alcihol


End file.
